rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Quake
“You can't walk away from this. With great power comes.... a ton of weird crap you are not prepared to deal with.” Daisy Johnson, also known as Quake, is an enhanced inhuman female and special operative. Growing up a hard life, she eventually found purpose working under S.H.I.E.L.D., where she underwent many adventures. Fighting against criminal organizations and superpowered masterminds, she contributed greatly to the success of S.H.I.E.L.D. and helped them maintain world peace in the interest of protecting humanity. Early History Early Past Born in a small Chinese village near the Hunan Province, Daisy‘s parents were Jiaying, an Inhuman with the power of longevity, and Calvin Johnson, an experienced medical practitioner. Soon after the young baby Daisy was born, squads of HYDRA soldiers invaded the village and seemingly killed Jiaying and took Calvin hostage. Calvin managed to break free from his imprisonment and found Daisy in the small base they were held in. Enraged, Calvin killed several HYDRA soldiers before being restrained and seemingly killed as well. Mere moments later, SHIELD agents raided the base and rescued Daisy from HYDRA’s experimentations. Returning to the States, the SHIELD agents who rescued the baby started to be killed, which caused the team leader, Avery, to drop the baby off at an orphanage under the name Mary Sue Poots. ”Mary” jumped around from foster family to foster family, eventually dropping her legal name in favor of Skye. Skye became obsessed with finding out the truth about her parents and eventually she ran away and joined the Rising Tide, a computer activist (or as Skye would say, "hacktivist") group. Skye and the Rising Tide shared certain beliefs about the freedom and accessibility of information. It was through the Rising Tide, that Skye bonded and became involved with master hacker, Miles Lydon. Skye spent two years living out of her van and using her skills to reveal classified data to the public while searching for information about her parents. However, in all of her searching, the only evidence she was able to find about them was a document with all of the pertinent data redacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. It was then that she came on to the idea of infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. Adventures with S.H.I.E.L.D. The First Two Years (To be added) Inhuman Invasion (To be added) HYDRA Uprising (To be added) The Framework (To be added) What’s the Deal with LMDS, anyways? (To be added) Star Wars: Kree Edition (To be added) 'Robbie Reyes, Ghost Rider' Daisy Johnson was sent by SHIELD to track down a mysterious set of disappearances in Los Angeles, all of them believed to have occured by supernatural means. When she arrived, a thorough investigation turned up talk of a local "Ghost Rider," an evil spirit that plagued on those that spilled innocent blood. She got her first look at this Ghost Rider when she was attacked by a group from a local gang. Managing to hold herself off from them, she was soon beset by three times the number as reinforcement; however, they were all alerted to the sound and sight of a flaming car striding towards them. Daisy evaded just in time as several gang members were struck and burned to ash from the car, while the rest got in their vehicles and tried to escape. The flaming car pursued, with Daisy not far behind on foot as they made circles around the blocks. By the time Daisy was able to catch up, the flaming car had already eliminated all of the gang vehicles. The driver of the car got out to dispatch one lone survivor; getting a closer look, Daisy bore witness to the Ghost Rider, a man clad in black leather with a flaming skull. Openly shocked and a little terrified of what she saw, Daisy could only hide and watch as the Ghost Rider took the last survivor and dumped him into the car's trunk, which appeared to be a flaming pit or perhaps an interdimensional portal. The Ghost Rider then drove off, leaving Daisy behind with the chaos. Not giving up on the investigation, Daisy traced the car out to a run-down dealership further from the city. Finally tracking her target down, Daisy met Robbie Reyes, a seemingly normal teen who averted any knowledge of the local legend. He then tried to flee, though Daisy was able to keep him from escaping and a fist fight ensued. His cover blown, Robbie tried to defend his actions by claiming everyone that he got rid of was responsible for horrific acts, including theft, rape, murder, and extortion. Daisy retorted that it wasn't his place to pass judgement on them, to which he revealed that the judgement wasn't being passed by him; and at that moment, transformed into his Ghost Rider form. From this point Daisy was put on a serious defensive disadvantage, her power barely enough to enable her to evade and survive the Ghost Rider's fury. As they fought, the sight of the Ghost Rider had Daisy reflect on her inner self, and all of her past mistakes and bad decisions flooded to the surface; the Ghost Rider seemed to target this, engaging her with greater fury whenever she thought about her past. Eventually, this inner distraction caused Daisy to fumble on an item behind her, allowing the Ghost Rider to pin her with a heavy object and move in for the kill. However, when Daisy accepted her fate and seemed prepared for her deserving judgement, the Ghost Rider shifted its attitude; perhaps seeing some redemption in her, whether present or future, it chose to spare her, lifting the object from on top of her and simply walking away. The Mother of Demons First Encounter After her latest assignment, Daisy had earned some time off of work and was told to take rest. Eager to continue operating despite her accumulated stress and exhaustion, her superiors turned away her enthusiasm to preserve her safety and get her to recover from her extensive service, and mandated the temporary leave. Frustrated, she was comforted by her friends who encouraged her to enjoy her time off, thanking her for her continuous help and that they would be there when she came back. On her way home, Daisy came across a young woman out on the streets wearing colorful clothing. For some odd reason she could not comprehend, Daisy found herself intrigued by her, and as they approached each other she was warmly greeted to the woman whose name was Lilith. Daisy told her her name, and as they talked their kind introduction slowly grew to friendly conversation. Still internally confused as to why she was drawn to Lilith, Daisy remained open as Lilith offered her to walk with her. Diverted from her home, Daisy continued talking with her new friend; seemingly lost in conversation for hours, Daisy was then invited to Lilith's home when they were far from her own place; she agreed, and Lilith took her there. When they arrived, Daisy seemed confused when she saw it was a hotel. Lilith helped her inside, and showed her to her room which seemed as strangely warm and inviting as Lilith herself. Lilith then offered Daisy to stay the night with her; despite herself, and the fact the room had only one bed, Daisy agreed to this as well. One of the tenants arrived outside the room and had a private discussion with Lilith; after this, she closed the door, secured it with locks, and had Daisy sit next to her on the bed and continued talking. In such close proximity, Daisy grew fascinated with the woman, noticing how beautiful she was and how calm and relaxed she felt in her presence. The discussions continued, with Lilith brushing next to Daisy and smiling sweetly the entire time. Daisy felt happy, happier than any time she could remember, and started feeling at home. When she asked why the door was so securely locked, Lilith told her it was to keep others away from Daisy, that they wouldn't want anything getting between them and spoiling their fun; Daisy gently chuckled to herself, and found Lilith drawing closer. In that moment of vulnerability, Daisy couldn't help herself when Lilith kissed her, which in time led to the two making love. Their lovemaking turned into sex, and when claimed by a powerful orgasm, Daisy passed out from over exertion. When she finally awoke the next afternoon, Daisy found herself lying next to Lilith, both still undressed from the previous night. When Lilith offered Daisy to stay with her the rest of the day, Daisy was content and agreed to do so. They lied next to each other, held in the other's arms, going between friendly discussion mixed with sweet talk and gentle soft kisses, all throughout the evening and into the night. Failed Rescue Sometime during the late evening, Lilith was alerted by an intruder in the hotel despite being far from the entrance; the two got clothed, with Daisy remaining behind in the bed while Lilith went to see out the door. Suddenly the room was busted into by Robbie Reyes, in Ghost Rider form, who had come to rescue Daisy from Lilith, who turned out to be a Demon Seductress. Despite this, Daisy was entranced, as exposure to Lilith caused her to be reluctant to actively leave and save herself, and ended up going unconcious from the spiritual strain. Ultimately, Robbie was not strong enough to defeat Lilith, who used her superior demon powers to knock him out. Her servants having been destroyed by the Ghost Rider, Lilith grabbed Daisy and took her to another place far away, hidden from public activity. The next evening, Daisy finally awoke and found lying on a bed, but unable to see or hear anything except herself. Unable to remember anything that happened, she wondered why she was able to see herself in standard lighting but everything around her was pitch black; getting up to feel her way out of whatever room she was in, she was soon stopped by Lilith who was similarly lit like her and held Daisy in her arms. The moment Lilith touched her, Daisy was almost immediately infaturated with her again, smiling and remembering Lilith but nothing else and feeling happy again. Lying back down on the bed with Lilith, Daisy relaxed and talked with her again for about a minute before they started making love again. This led to their second sexual intercourse, and during it Lilith made a half-transformation into her pale vampiric form, testing Daisy's reaction; Daisy, still seduced by her, paid little mind to it and mutually shared Lilith's body until she reached orgasm and passed out again from it. When she awoke the next morning, she was lovingly greeted by Lilith, who kept Daisy close and had sex with her a couple other times that day going on to the next. Second Rescue attempt Two days into Lilith's enrapture, Daisy awoke from her deep sleep, able to see and hear, to find another battle going on; this time, Lilith had assumed a more transformed, red-skinned demon body, and was fighting against another Ghost Rider; one unfamiliar to Daisy. Due to Lilith's attention being drawn from Daisy, combined with looking into the light of Hellfire, Daisy slowly returned to normal and ultimately realized she had been turned into the Demon Goddess's sex slave. She quickly got up and retrieved her clothing before being spotted by Lilith. Furious, the Demon Goddess attempted to restrain her but was thwarted by the Ghost Rider. Daisy teamed up with her new ally to force Lilith to retreat; despite this, Lilith was extremely powerful, fueled with energy she sapped from Daisy. Easily holding the two on the defensive, the Demon Goddess managed to knock the pair apart and summoned a horde of demons. The demons immediately went for the Ghost Rider, who tried to continue defending Daisy but was forced to fend for himself first, giving Lilith an opportunity to focus on Daisy. Daisy's power was no match for the Demon Goddess, but was able to resist Lilith's words due to her hideous demonic form and realization that she would die in Lilith's company. However, Lilith took action, pinning Daisy against a stone slab and forced her lips upon the human. Instantly, Daisy's mind was swayed, distracting her from her own rational thought. Though not fully turned yet, this return to the taste of bliss that was Lilith was hard to put aside in her mind; her hesitation took too much time, and though she was fully concious of her choice and aware of Lilith's vicious demonic body she couldn't help but give in, the forced kiss and pin turning into a loving embrace and makeout. The relief that flowed through her body consumed her like her and Lilith were lovers that returned from years of separation. At this time, the Ghost Rider had finally found an opening long enough for him to send a blast of Hellfire at the pair; noticing it, the pair broke their kiss and looked at the light of the approaching fire. Still holding each other in their arms, Daisy's dazed mind saw its beauty like holding her lover in the Sun, but the power of the fire quickly burned away those thoughts and returned her to normal once the blast struck the pair, dealing no harm to Daisy but purged Lilith's seduction from her. Meanwhile, the Demon Goddess was hurt from it, and after the Ghost Rider cleared the other demons he concentrated on Lilith. She was unable to find another opportunity to sway or catch Daisy, and ultimately decided to retreat before receiving further harm and left the pair in a fiery portal, letting Daisy go for now. Outside, the Ghost Rider returned to human form and introduced himself as Danny Ketch, an accuaintance of Robbie. Daisy thanked him for rescuing her, and opted to walk her way back home instead of bothering Danny to take her there. On her way back, she stopped at a small restaurant to eat, and surprised herself and everyone else when she consumed several serving's worth of food, almost a week's worth of sustenance. She then excused herself and finally returned home. Second Encounter/Recapture A week after her rescue, Daisy took a walk in the park, alone and wandering the world in her mind. Feeling lonely and detached, she sat down at a bench and watched as people came and went. Her attention focused on a young child close by, until she was visited by a woman a few decades senior to her. They talked about how they both recently faced exhausting times and stressful situations, and were looking for some relaxation and comfort. When her visitor began talking strangely, seemingly knowing things about Daisy and interested in her, Daisy quickly made some distance and faced her visitor, who dismissed her magic disguise revealing herself to be Lilith, back in human form. Lilith was excited to have found Daisy once again after recovering from their last battle, claiming Daisy wouldn't escape her this time. When Daisy promised it wouldn't happen again, Lilith tried to sweet talk Daisy apologetically, promising she would be gentle and that she knew some part of Daisy enjoyed it very much. Daisy persisted in resisting, drawing some impatience from Lilith; preparing for a fight, Daisy was surprised to be visited by another hero, who was just aimlessly wandering until coming upon the situation: Peter Quill. Lilith, determined that she would have Daisy this time, started attacking the pair with her magic and Hellfire powers, providing trouble for Daisy and Peter. Peter had some trouble hitting Lilith with his energy weapons, and when he made hits was shocked to see they had little effect. After the fight went on for some time, Lilith taunted Daisy that physical weapons would do nothing and that she had no Ghost Rider to save her now; seeing Daisy break down in terror and make a break for it, Lilith summoned a small horde of demons to keep her from running; she then summoned a larger demon, one standing 3-4 times as large as a human, and temporarily withdrew from the fight. Daisy and Peter worked together to fight the demons, and succeeded in defeating them all including the big one. However, Daisy let her guard down as it seemed Lilith had gone away when her demons were beaten; in fact, Lilith had waited for Daisy and Peter to get comfortable so she could retrieve her victim again. Appearing behind Daisy in a fiery portal, she quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the interdimensional rift before she or Peter had any time to react or retaliate. Left alone in the park, Peter decided he would need some help in the supernatural in order to "rescue the damsel in distress." Meanwhile, Lilith took Daisy to a secure place. Trapped in Lilith's Realm When she was captured by Lilith, Daisy's memory experienced a lapse where she saw and felt nothing but darkness and cold. Moments later, her senses returned to her, finding that she was stripped naked and lying on her back on a stone slab, bound to it with chains by her wrists and ankles. She was immediately taken by the immense heat; her slab was lit with normal light but from an invisible source, and the surrounding area was completely dark save for some distant orange glows. The heat did not seem to physically affect her with sweat or burns, but it still seemed hot and the stone slab she lied against gave her skin a burning sensation; she seemed trapped in a large cavern deep underground, smelling of fire and brimstone, and in the distance echoed the crackling of fire, strange otherworldly hisses and howls, and screams of pain and agony. She was soon visited by Lilith, who emerged from the shadow of the cavern in nude human form with a large snake coiled around her body. Furious to her capture and the danger to her life, Daisy lashed out at Lilith who calmly smiled and told her she wasn't getting away again. Going back to her seductive sweet talk, Lilith continued to prod at Daisy who resisted strongly and put up quite a fight; Lilith had to resort to gentle touches to Daisy's bare skin, slowly lulling Daisy's defense down who desperately continued trying not to give in, for she knew that she would ultimately lose her soul to this Demon and her life would be ended. The mental battle went on for several minutes; Lilith knew Daisy enjoyed it before and told her she would like it, that she just wants to try it again just a little, but Daisy refused. Lilith tried to tell Daisy it would be an experience well worth the price, but Daisy kept fighting back. Lilith asked why she was denying what she knew she wanted, with Daisy answering that she would die. Lilith then claimed if Daisy pledged herself to her, she would let her live, but Daisy still wouldn't budge. However, despite Daisy's resistance, it was only a matter of time due to Lilith's realm greatly augmenting her own seductive power combined with placing pressure on Daisy's concience, fighting against her resilience with Lilith; eventually, Lilith calmly told Daisy that she would be gentle. Daisy, in a moment of open vulnerability, hesitated. Her mind was still there, but overwhelmed from the effort of fighting a losing battle against the Goddess of Lust; conciously thinking back to how good it felt before, and wondering what it would be like to taste it again, she asked Lilith, who said she would be gentle, if she promised. When Lilith promised, Daisy, hesitant to let go of Lilith, thought it for a moment, and though she had an opportunity and choice to continue resisting and saying no, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and conciously decided herself to let Lilith be gentle with her. Lilith, receiving Daisy's consent, came upon her and lied on top of her, holding her in an embrace that brought Daisy some relief. Moments later, they touched lips, filling Daisy with relaxation and ease, slowly staving off the stress of fighting against it. Her mind washing away from any thoughts of herself, her life, her need to escape, her need to live, Daisy slowly got more comfortable with Lilith, making love with her. Lilith then gave one last test to see if Daisy was hers and released Daisy's wrists and ankles from their chains. Staring into Lilith's eyes for several seconds after, having another moment of concious decision, Daisy brought Lilith down upon her and returned to lovemaking, this time stronger and more intimate. Finally having the human back in her grasp for good again, Lilith engaged in powerful sexual intercourse, stronger than before, which resulted in a shared orgasm between the two. Since Daisy had been filled with Lilith's demonic energy, plus being empowered by her realm, Daisy was able to remain awake and so the pair continued their sex, orgasming several different times and didn't stop until a few hours after they began, when Daisy finally slipped into unconciousness from the strain. Here she remained for the next ten days, as Peter Quill made allies with Danny Ketch and tried to locate her. With time running out for her, Daisy willingly allowed her life force to be taken from her by Lilith, hoping to remain with her forever. Final Rescue Eventually, Daisy's life force came to a critical low point, allowing her one more session of intimacy with the Mother of Demons before finally dying. For this, Lilith would arrange a ritual to bind their power together and fully absorb the human's soul; to which Daisy was eager to go through. However, just before this could happen Daisy's rescuers finally arrived in the realm, seeking her out. Lilith dispatched her underlings to capture them as well while she continued preparations for the ritual. When it became known to Lilith that not only her creatures failed to stop the intruders, but were also supported by the Sorcerer Supreme, Daisy was immediately taken to the site, promised that she would never be taken from her ever again. Happy that she wouldn't be separated from the Goddess of Lust any more, Daisy followed her lover, prepared to sacrifice herself to the demoness. While they left, Lilith had a larger horde of more powerful creatures sent after the intruders to at least delay them, if not defeat them. When they arrived at the site surrounded by Lilith's demons, Daisy followed the instructions and lied down upon a stone slab. Lilith began the incantations, summoning her strength and surrounding the slab with hellfire. Anticipating her soul being drawn from her, Daisy watched with glee and when the Mother of Demons finally came down upon her, welcomed her with open arms and held her in an embrace while the demoness began absorbing the last of her life force from her. The ritual continued as the hellfire came upon them both, harming neither of them but fueling Lilith's seductiveness and Daisy's lust for her. Daisy had no hesitation, and did not even think to save herself; in fact desiring to be taken before her rescuers could arrive. She enjoyed the intimacy to her fullest, and when her last few moments approached she experienced the most orgasmic release she could ever ask for, letting herself be consumed by it and flow through her freely. When Daisy's last breath came, she had a moment to reflect on her fate; seeing oblivion before her, she gave in and slipped away, still content with her end in Lilith's arms with her soul being drunk by the Goddess of Lust. However, thanks to Doctor Strange's intervention with multiple uses of the Time Stone's looping power, Daisy would continue to be revived from her death, pieces of her soul being returned to her each time. The first time, Daisy was barely alive to register what happened and was quickly killed by Lilith again with her life being drawn from her again. The second time, Daisy was alive enough to become aware of her surroundings; the third, she figured out what was happening and was desparate for Lilith to take her soul once more, a wish that was granted as the Mother of Demons kept fighting Strange off and absorbing Daisy. But the Time Loop kept happening again and again, continuously bringing Daisy back with more and more of her life force restored. When Daisy had enough strength restored to her, she actively resisted the Sorcerer's efforts, struggling against his eldrich whips that were pulling her from Lilith, managing to break free the first few times thanks to the demoness's defiance and returned to her lover's arms with relief before being reabsorbed by her again, dying again and again. As many times as Daisy fought against Strange, remained held by Lilith or returning to her, and begging the Mother of Demons to take her soul before she could be saved and successfully having her life drawn out of her, the Time Stone kept rewinding time again and again. Eventually it got to a point where Daisy was restored to a previous point in time before she was brainwashed by Lilith. Still, her fate remained the same, as Lilith simply reseduced her to be intimate with her, defeating Strange and fully sucking the human's soul from her body. Still, Daisy was rewound in time, to younger and younger points. She was reseduced and made love with Lilith when taken back even years (20, 18, 16, 14, 12, 10, 8) until Lilith struck Strange's spell with her own magic, disrupting the Time Loop and returning Daisy to her present age. This returned her to her soul-less corpse state, remaining this way even after Strange defeated Lilith and took her from Lilith's realm. The disruption also prevented Strange from using the Time Stone temporarily, and created a temporal fracture that resulted in an alternate continuity that Daisy was never rescued and remained with Lilith forever. Restored to life Though they managed to find Daisy and take her from Lilith's realm, her rescuers had been unable to save her life. Unable to use the Time Stone for an extended period due to the earlier disruption, Doctor Strange made arrangements for Ketch to undergo a quest with Asgard in order to resurrect her. Thanks to the sacrifice of Danny Ketch, Daisy's soul was restored to its fullest and life was returned to her body. She was clean and pure, as if nothing had ever happened with Lilith. Healthy and full again, Daisy was confused as to her surroundings, asking where she was and what happened. Seemingly aware of her past despite being purged of it, Daisy was brought to tears as Heimdall explained that she was a victim of a monster but that she was saved by the man by his side, who gave his power and his life to save her. Having been saved by Ketch again a second time, Daisy welcomed him in her arms and accepted his love, returning his affection and thanking him. Glad to see another life saved and proud of Ketch's adventure, Heimdall returned the pair to Earth, promising to keep an eye on them and that Lilith would never be a threat to Daisy ever again. With this, Daisy returned to a normal life on Earth, with Ketch accompanying her as she journeyed with him to find Johnny Blaze. They enjoyed their new relationship together while travelling, before she ultimately made her return to SHIELD while staying in touch with Danny. Return to SHIELD Asgard: The Final Frontier (To be added) Gotham City Sirens (To be added) Gotham Crisis (To be added) He asked, I said Yes! Shortly after the Gotham Crisis, Daisy was proposed to by Danny, gladly and happily accepting his hand in marriage. Secret Wars (To be added) '' '''Infinity' (To be added) Personality Normal When first met, Skye was a confident woman obsessed with superhero culture and the shadow organizations that existed within it. She is edgy and can out-talk anyone with her unflappable nature. However, after the ordeal against John Garrett, Skye became more aloof, taking her role as a member of Coulson's new S.H.I.E.L.D. more seriously. A quality unique to her is that Daisy has an incredible amount of respect for an individual's autonomy. This is because throughout her life Daisy's autonomy was often disregarded even by those who she trusted greatly. As a result, regardless of circumstance Daisy will always try to avoid taking away an individual's ability to make their own choices even if others disagree. Emotionally, Skye loves her friends deeply and worries for their well being. Daisy also has an immense care for children and their well-being and is surprisingly capable of handling them. When transformed, Skye became frightened by her new powers and how people would react if they found out. Having gradually accepted her new state of being and her birth name, Daisy became committed to helping other awakened Inhumans come to terms with their new abilities and help make a difference with S.H.I.E.L.D. As such, she becomes greatly emotional when Inhumans are either put in stasis, treated like a disease, or persecuted. Enslavement At one point targetted by a powerful Demon known as Lilith, Daisy became involved with a battle for her soul that, at varying times, she opposed or accepted her ultimate doom. With Lilith's charisma and her ability to seduce and sway with her magic, beauty, and Demonic influence, she was very capable of luring Daisy into a sense of friendship that became very friendly indeed, taking advantage of her loneliness and difficulty to be accepted in society. Once Lilith's power washed through Daisy, she became strongly seduced and fully under the command of the Demon, accepting any wishes or commands given to her (usually involving sexual interaction for Lilith's feeding). Though at times Daisy was broken from Lilith's control with the aid of others, unless someone stepped in to sever the connection between the two, Lilith's seductive command over Daisy was permanent and remained even while not directly in her presence. Daisy would always think about Lilith and fanticize about her, and when finally rejoined in her company Daisy felt satisfied and happy with her waiting being rewarded with intimacy. When trapped by Lilith, Daisy knew she would physically die if she kept having sex with the Demon, as Lilith continuously drained her soul little by little. Yet she fully consented to it, forgetting everything else about her life and only wanting to stay with Lilith, wanting her to consume her life-force, wanting to physically die with her human body being empty and her soul to be within Lilith's Demonic form where it would be permanently corrupted and bonded with her lustful spirit, destroying her innocence forever and eternally fed pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. She even wished Lilith had found her sooner, imagining twisted scenarios about the Demon seducing and having sex with her to drain her soul while Daisy herself was at various stages of youth, from high school girl to middle school kid to elementary child; such was the sick and twisted nature of Lilith's evil corruption, but under this sway Daisy was completely happy with it. Fortunately, Daisy has been rescued from this and her soul fully restored to life even after its complete destruction at the hands of Lilith, due to Danny Ketch's quest to save her and passing the test of the Soul Stone. Relationships Lilith Initially playing as a friend, Lilith was easily able to sway Daisy into her grasp due to her confused and open mind during their first meeting. Daisy, unsure of herself and her role in the world, was vulnerable to the influence and played right along into Lilith's seduction, which didn't take long before the two were secured in a private room and began to make love. Under Lilith's sway, Daisy is infaturated with her, having fallen in love with the Goddess of Lust. Despite the danger it presents to her, Daisy doesn't care, and would give her life to Lilith if she commanded it. Initially, this mindset was difficult for Lilith to maintain because Daisy was frequently broken from the seduction by outside influence. Now, having trapped her in her realm that is almost completely inacessable, Daisy has no distractions and so is fully taken by lust. Every time she wakes up, she always finds herself being watched by Lilith with a smile, and smiles back, just waiting to be exploited. Though it drains the life-force from her body, Daisy has given in to Lilith and has practically fallen in love with her. Even though she conciously knows the Demon is sucking her life from her body every time they have sex, she goes along with it every time with no hesitation. Daisy knows, with all her heart, that eventually, her mortality will set in and Lilith will have taken her soul completely from her; at that point, she will be dead, nothing but food for the Goddess of Lust. And yet, she wants this fate, having willingly resigned herself to it, and couldn't imagine any other kind of existence. She doesn't want to have her life, she knows it will destroy her but she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world, having fully fallen for Lilith to perhaps never come back, giving and donating her whole soul to the Mother of Demons with full love. Though Daisy's time with Lilith resulted in her death as her soul was fully absorbed into the Mother of Demons, Daisy's life was restored thanks to the efforts of Danny Ketch, who underwent a quest to use a power and making the required sacrifice to save her life. Danny Ketch When Daisy was first captured by Lilith, it required the intervention of two Ghost Riders to save her. One was Robbie Reyes, whom Daisy had encountered before and was unable to rescue her due to his inexperience and Lilith's strength. The second was Danny Ketch, who was a Ghost Rider longer than Robbie and was more powerful; powerful enough to face Lilith and her demons alone, succeeding in bringing Daisy to her senses and force the Mother of Demons to a retreat. Attracted to Daisy, Ketch bid her farewell and a happy return to her life, though initially the pair didn't act on any feelings if Daisy shared them. When Daisy was captured again by Lilith, Peter Quill sought out any help he could find in rescuing her. After being told what happened, Ketch immediately set out to try to find Daisy. After a long adventure and going through many sources, Ketch entered Lilith's realm with Quill and Doctor Strange, hoping to save her before Lilith could consume her soul. Ketch's determination to save her kept on even after they were unable to rescue her in time, acquiring her lifeless corpse after defeating Lilith. Ketch then underwent another quest to restore her life, realizing that his attraction to her wasn't simple friendship but a feeling of love for her. Willing to give up his Ghost Rider power forever as well as his life in bringing her back from the dead, sacrificing everything he had to give her another chance at a happy life, Ketch proved his love for her and has become close with Daisy after her resurrection. Powers & Abilities Powers Inhuman Metabolism: Daisy possesses certain physical skills superior to those of the finest human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, speed, and strength than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength Vibration Manipulation: Daisy is able to generate powerful waves of vibrations which can produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. Her training under Fury enables her to target her vibrations with pinpoint accuracy, causing targeted objects to vibrate themselves apart, from the inside out. Daisy has recently been shown to be able to use her powers without her gantlets, with the same amount of control as if she were wearing them. * Vibration Immunity: She is immune to any harmful effects of the vibrations she creates. Psi-Shields: She also has or was given a form of psychic shielding. Abilities Master Hacker: Johnson is an accomplished computer hacker with a wide range of contacts through the Rising Tide hacktivist group. On many missions, these skills were utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Expert Marksman: Skye's hesitation toward using firearms subsided following her training with Melinda May Expert Martial Artist Expert Spy: Skye is skilled in deception. Tactician: Skye learnt to assess threats as she entered a location, scanning for exits and the type of weaponry the guards carry, even attempting to assess the personalities and skills of the people in her environment. Equipment Gear * Vibro-Gauntlets: When Daisy was still learning to use her powers, she had these customly-made to suppress her powers so that she wouldn‘t harm anyone too severely. She has since not touched them. Transportation 2032 Dodge Challenger “Demon” A custom-built Dodge Challenger that was gifted to Daisy on her first day back at SHIELD. No-one knows who dropped it off or had the time to build it, but Daisy believes that the suspect is Robbie Reyes, the first Ghost Rider she encountered. It appears to have the following modifications: * Reinforced titanium-alloy body, etched with Daisy’s initials on the fender * Sleek armored plating, painted black, to give the car added protection * Tinted bulletproof windows, for protecting the driver and passengers * A 1200 HP, V8 engine that is the most powerful engine on the market * A hidden “Hover” mode that transform the car into a aircraft * Bulletproof tires, to ensure the car’s tires cannot be popped or destroyed Trivia *Still a highly coveted target by Lilith, who was quite pleased by the taste of her life energy and desires to enslave Daisy again. Hopefully, she will be able to avoid this fate in the future. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Agent Category:Inhuman Category:Good